A Lost Latias
by Fenn Kins
Summary: Foxxy, and his mom move into the tiny town of Littleroot. As Foxxy explores the Hoenn region for the first time he discovers a baby Latias! This story shows the adventures that both Foxxy, and Latias have in the journey through the Pokemon League, and the search for Latias' mom.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FanFic! This chapter is VERY short, and a bit rushed. There will be a time skip after the second chapter, so kind of a spoiler, but it's just to let you know what's happening. Without further do, here is: A Lost Latias. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Foxxy! Do you see it Foxxy?!" Mom said.

"I see it mom! It's our new home!" I said happily. Mom and I finally moved to Littleroot town! I've always dreamed of living in the same region that my dad lives in, and now I finally can! The moving truck stopped right in front of our door. As mom and I got out of the truck, I could feel the tropical breeze of the Hoenn region. It feels great! A new beginning!

"Foxxy, I'm gonna unload the truck, why don't you go explore our home?"

"Okay mom!" I said. I didn't exactly go inside the house to explore the new home, I just wanted to go see our town! I walked towards the path that led to a couple of houses, and a path that leads to the next town.

"Mom! I'm gonna go out into the field!" I called to her.

"Okay, but stay out of the tall grass!" She cried back.

"Oh boy, I can't wait!" I cried. I immediately ran towards the field where the path to the next town was. I saw a large patch of tall grass which I knew that wild Pokemon are hiding. I walked closer to the tall grass so I can try to see a wild Pokemon. I crept slowly… and slowly… until I got very close to the edge of the patch. I pushed away at the grass a little bit, and I didn't see anything. "Hmm, maybe if I went a little close—"

"BOO!" I heard a scream.

"Ahh!" I cried. I turned around to see who it was, and it was another kid. "You scared me!"

"Hee hee, I got ya trying to walk in the tall grass!" The girl said.

"I just wanted to see if I can find a Pokemon." I said.

"Mommy told me that it's dangerous to get close to tall grass." She said. "Oooooh! I'm gonna tell my mom on you!" She ran away towards her house.

"Gosh, she's weird." I muttered to myself. I walked away from the patch, and decided to check out another spot. As I got closer to the patch of tall grass, I crept more slowly. I tip-toed very softly towards the tall grass, and slowly got closer, and closer.

"Laaaa" I heard.

"*Gasp* What was that?" I whispered. It sounded like it could be a Pokemon. Oh gosh, what should I do? I want to see if it's a Pokemon, but I don't want to get in trouble. Oh! I'll just take a look at it! "Hello?" I whispered to the tall grass.

"Laaaa" I heard again. What could be making that noise?

"Anyone there?" I whispered again. As I whispered to the tall grass, I slowly crept closer, and closer to the tall grass, until finally I reached out, and spread the grass apart. What I saw was a Pokemon!

"Laaaa" Said the Pokemon again. The pokemon is almost as big as me, and I'm only 8 years old! It looks like it has red wings so it can fly, and a long neck. It's hands have tiny claws at the end, and it has no feet. I looked closer at it, and I saw that it's hurt!

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?!" I said. It's wing looks like another pokemon had attacked it. It looks hurt pretty bad, and I don't think it can fly. Maybe that's why it was making those noises! It's hurt! "Mom! Come here!" I cried. I saw mom scurrying down the path to where I am.

"Foxxy, what are you doing near the tall grass? Don't you know that you could have been hurt by wild pokemon?!" Mom said worryful.

"But look!" I showed her the Pokemon.

"Oh dear! What happened?!" Mom said.

"I don't know mom! I saw the pokemon laying in the grass like this! It looks like it's hurt really badly!"

"Foxxy, we have to help this Pokemon! It's really important that we do!" Mom said. She picked up the hurt Pokemon, and held it like a baby. "Come on, let's go home! I got a first-aid kit."

"Okay mom!" I said. She carried the hurt Pokemon back to our house. We laid her down on the sofa, and began to treat it. She spread some ointment on the wound, and then wrapped it with some gauze.

"There. All it needs is some time to rest, and it'll be better in no time!" Mom said joyfully.

"Mom… what is this Pokemon? I never seen it before." I said.

"Foxxy, come with me." Mom said. She sat me down on the kitchen table, and began to talk.

"Remember in Johto, the legendary pokemon of the sea?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, it was Lugia wasn't it?" I said.

"Yes. This Pokemon here is called Latias. It's one of the legendary Pokemon of the Hoenn region."

"Oh. Can it live in the water like Lugia can?" I asked.

"No, but It can travel underneath water." Mom said. "Foxxy, Latias is one of the Eon Pokemon with it's male counterpart, Latios. Both her, and Latios live in the Southern Island."

"Then… why is Latias here?"

"I don't know. Why, I don't even know how she ended up this small in the first place!" Mom said.

"Wait, Latias is supposed to be bigger?"

"Yes, about the same height as your dad. Maybe, this Latias is just a baby." Mom said.

"Wow…" I said. I was speechless. Latias, a LEGENDARY Pokemon, in my own house! " What are we gonna do?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we should take care of her while she recovers. Her mom may come by and see if she can find her." Mom said.

"What if her mom never comes to get her?" I asked.

"Then… oh dear. I don't know." Mom said. I looked over at the baby Latias. She looks so peaceful sleeping.

"Maybe when I grow older, I can train her!" I said.

"Hmm… I don't see why not. But be prepared Foxxy, training a legendary Pokemon isn't as easy as training a starter, or another Pokemon." Mom said.

"I can do it! I know I can!" I said.

"Well then, all we can do now is wait and see if time will tell if you are fit to train Latias." Mom said. I walked over to where Latias is, and gently rubbed her head. She seemed to like it, and calmed down a little bit.

"Get better soon, Latias." I said.

* * *

**So Latias can have babies? Considering that Latias IS a female, and in the movie you can see that she did have offspring. Ah well, it was indeed a short chapter. I sure hope I can extend the early times so you can get a bit of background of Foxxy and Latias, before their Journey begins.**

** I also want Latias have the ability to speak in English, mostly because it'd just be a bit difficult just to keep putting in: "Laaaaaa" whenever she would speak. What would you guys think? Please leave a Review, or PM me suggestions. Thanks!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two! It's significantly longer than the first one, that's for sure. This chapter also shows the bond that Foxxy and Latias make before they set out on their long journey. After this chapter, we'll skip ahead to where their journey finally begins. In the meantime, enjoy the cute, baby friendship of Latias, and Foxxy!**

* * *

**Chapter Two.**

"Foxxy, wake up! Breakfast is ready!" Mom shouted.

"Mmph, five more minutes." I murmured.

"If you don't come down now, it'll get cold!" Mom said. It was a Saturday morning. I really didn't want to get up, just because I liked sleeping in on Saturdays, but for the sake of saving mom's voice, I woke up. I got dressed into a new outfit that mom bought just before we made it into town, got my hat on, and walked down the stairs. "Well look who's awake, you little sleepy head." Mom said.

"Mom, you know I like sleeping in, so why do you have to wake me up so early?" I said.

"It's just to get you ready for trainer school." Mom said.

"But trainer school isn't for another week." I replied.

"Well it's good to start practicing early. It's not like you were quite the morning person before we moved from Johto." Mom said.

"Yeah yeah. I know." I said. I sat down on the kitchen table, and began to eat my Oran berry pancakes. They were warm, fluffy, and really sweet. She makes the best pancakes ever. "Thanks mom! These taste great!" I said.

"You're welcome sweetheart!" Mom said. "Say, why don't you give this Oran berry to Latias? Maybe she'll like them." Mom handed me a plump Oran berry. It looks crisp, and ripe.

"Okay." I said. I downed my pancakes a little faster than usual, then I hopped out of my chair, and went to feed Latias. When I got to the sofa, I saw a floating bunch of gauze. "Mom! The gauze is floating!" I cried. "We have a Gastly in the house!"

"What? Let me see." Mom said. She walked towards the couch to see what I was talking about. "Foxxy, this is no Gastly! This is Latias."

"What? How is this Latias?" I said.

"Latias is coated with a glass-like down that refracts the light when it shines on her, making it seem like she's invisible." Mom said. "Look what happens when I cover the light with my hand." She held her hand over the floating gauze, and revealed Latias' left wing.

"Wow! That's cool!" I said.

"Usually, Latias, and Latios don't come into contact with people and pokemon. Maybe it's for their own safety." Mom said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well Foxxy, there are people in this world who capture Pokemon for bad purposes. You may not know this, but in Johto, there was a group of people called team Rocket. They wanted to steal other people's pokemon so they can rule the world for themselves." Mom said.

"Oh man… What happened to them?" I said.

"A young man named Brenden stopped them from doing any sort of bad things, before they had the chance." Mom said.

"Was he a Pokemon trainer?" I asked.

"Yes he is. He was also the one who became the champion shortly after defeating team Rocket." Mom said.

"Awesome… I sure hope I can become the Champion one day." I said. I slightly closed the curtains so I can see where Latias' face was. I walked slowly towards her, and gently woke her up. "Hey Latias." I said quietly. After saying that I saw Latias' eyes slowly open.

"Be careful Foxxy." Mom said. "It's still a wild Pokemon." I ignored what she said.

"Look, I have an Oran berry for you." I said. I brought the berry close to her.

"Laa?" Said Latias. She saw the berry in my hand, and took a bite of it.

"It'll help you feel better." I said. After taking one small bite, her face brightened up, and began to eat more.

"Laa!" She said happily. She lifted off of the sofa, and tried to fly, but it looks like it's having trouble.

"Wait Latias! Your wing isn't fully healed! Please rest some more." Mom said, but Latias didn't bother to listen. She wanted to fly all around the house, due to how well she felt after eating the Oran berry.

"Hehe, looks like she's getting better!" I said. She was flying all around the house, why she almost even hit the ceiling!

"Laa!" Latias said. She swooped down over my head, and grabbed my hat.

"Hey! Give that back!" I said. I didn't like it when people took my hat off of my head, but I knew she was just playing around.

"Oh you two look so cute playing with each other!" Mom said.

"Moooom, you're embarrassing me." I whined.

"In front of who? We're inside! Hee hee" Mom giggled. I rolled my eyes, and focused on getting my hat back from Latias. She flew way up near the ceiling, but she was just low enough to where I can jump up, and grab the hat from her.

"Got it!" I said joyfully.

"Laa!" Latias said. She flew down to where I was. It seemed like she was the same height as me, for being a baby pokemon. I reached out, and rubbed her head. It looks like she likes it when I pet her head.

"Alrighty then, if you two want to continue playing, I suggest you take it outside." Mom said.

"What if someone sees her?" I said. I didn't want anyone to know that mom and I were protecting a wild pokemon, let alone a legendary pokemon. What if there were people that wanted to take her away for their own dirty work?

"Don't worry. She can vanish into thin air, due to her glass like down." Mom said.

"Okay then, I'll be outside with Latias." I said.

"Be careful, and I better not see you near the tall grass again!"

"I won't. Come on Latias! Let's go outside!" I said as I opened the door. Latias and I left the house, and began to play outside. We had tons of stuff to play with outside. Mom had just bought a swing set, and we swung together on the swings. I'm kinda surprised she can do stuff like that. After swinging for about ten minutes, we got off, and played hide and go seek.

"Latias, I'll count to ten, while you hide!" I said.

"Laa!" She replied.

"One, two three… four-five-six-seven!" I counted. I paused on seven, and I could easily hear Latias shuffling around trying to find a hiding spot. "Eight, nine, ten! Ready or not, here I come!" I shouted. I searched around the house, and yet I couldn't see any sign of her. I checked around the neighbor's house, and yet I could find no trace of Latias. "Oh dear… where could she be?" I said. I was getting worried. I couldn't find her, and I was supposed to be protecting her. Where could she have gone?

"Laa!" I heard.

"Latias?" I called. I looked up and I saw a floating bunch of gauze. "Latias that's not fair! Come down please!" I said. I saw the floating piece of gauze lower down, and stopped right where I was. I reached out to find her head, and felt it. At this moment, she actually revealed herself, and became visible.

"Laa?" She said.

"Let's go back inside. You may need some more sleep" I said. I lead her to the house, where mom was waiting for us.

"Oh? You're back so soon?" Mom said.

"Yeah, Latias kinda scared me, because we were playing hide and seek, and I couldn't find her." I said.

"Well, maybe hide and seek isn't a game you should play with her. Maybe some other game like tag?" Mom suggested.

"Nah, I'm a bit tired anyway." I said.

"Laa." Latias said. She seemed like she was tired as well.

"Oh dear, we have another Foxxy in the house, and her name is Latias." Mom said.

"Mooom, that's not funny." I said.

"Hehe, I'm just joking. Any who, how's salad sounding tonight?" Mom said.

"I never tried salad before."

"Salads are trending in the Hoenn region! You should try something new for once!"

"Oh alright." I said. Just then I heard a knocking of the door.

"Excuse me! I need to speak with Ms. Kins." I heard a man say.

"Foxxy, why don't you take Latias in your room?" Mom said.

"Okay" I said "Come on Latias. Let's go to my room." I got up from the sofa, and led Latias to my room. I walked up the stairs, while Latias just flew right in. "Well, this is my room." I said.

"Laa…" Latias said. I don't recall ever showing her my room, so this is all new to her. She looked around all of my stuff on my desk, and even grabbed ahold of the WiiU gamepad in my room.

"Umm… I wouldn't touch that if I were you." I said. She let go of it, and went straight towards my bed. I followed her, and laid down. "Oof, I'm beat. I think I'm gonna take a Meowth nap." I said. Once I laid down, I felt Latias lay down right next to me. "Umm, please scoot over." I said. Instead of scooting over, she came close to me. I think she rubbed her head against my chest. It's only been two days, and yet she likes me so much. I want to rub her head before I fell asleep, but I'm slowly drifting into a deep sleep…

* * *

I woke up two hours after falling asleep, and Latias was still lying next to me. I slowly got up, grabbed my hat, and crept down the stairs softly without waking her up. I saw mom watching television.

"Foxxy, Foxxy come quick! Your dad is about be aired on tv!" She said. I quickly walked over to the TV so I can see what was going on.

"…And that concludes our interview with Norman. Up next, we find out just what happened to the two starter pokemon that were stolen in Johto."

"Oh dear, looks like you missed it." Mom said.

"It's fine. Maybe I can see him when I'm old enough to get my trainer license." I said.

"Speaking of trainers, a man showed up earlier today, and he was asking about Latias." Mom said.

"Really? What did he say?"

"He said if we were to see Latias, we should tell him about it" Mom said.

"What? I don't want to give up Latias to some stranger!" I shouted.

"Foxxy, maybe this stranger knows something about her that we don't." Mom said. "Maybe he knows about Latias' mom."

"I don't know mom. I don't think it's a good idea just to give up Latias just like that." I said.

"You really are attached to that Pokemon huh?" Mom said.

"No…. mmm… yes. I am." I said.

"Honey, you can't take care of a wild Pokemon. It needs to be free, and you need to give her the freedom to roam around." Mom said.

"But mom, she's just a baby." I said.

"Still… umm…"

"Mom, she's too weak anyway! Her wing isn't fully healed, and she's not even a fully grown Pokemon yet! Let me take care of her until I get my trainer license please!" I cried. I was really passionate in taking care of Latias. I would rather take her as my first pokemon than get a starter, not because she's a legendary pokemon, but because I've become good friends with her. Mom, just stood there thinking. She was thinking about what to say to me. "Mom?"

"Oh alright. I'll let Latias stay here." Mom said.

"YEAAAAAAH!" I screamed with joy! "Thanks mom!" I ran towards her and gave her a hug.

"You're very welcome! Now, why don't you go get Latias? Supper is about to be done, and we don't want to leave a certain pokemon go hungry." Mom said.

"On it!" I said.

From that day forth, I was to take care of Latias. It seems like a big job for just an 8 year old like myself, but I know I can do it! I have to! I'll pArotect her, and care for her until she's finally old enough to go out on her own. Who knows? Maybe she'll become such good friends with me, which she'll travel alongside me on my journey. If that's the case… maybe… just maybe… we can finally search for the one who means most to her… That would be… Latias' mom.

* * *

**And that concludes the early years of Foxxy and Latias. If I have time, I may just start another story that takes place just before Foxxy begins his journey. It'll also show how Latias learned how to speak English just like everyone else in the Story. I sure hope you're enjoying it so far! ^-^****  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three is the part where Foxxy finally sets out on his journey, but it's kind of a slow start. This is two years after Foxxy had first met Latias, so the way how everyone talks may sound a bit different. I would also like to point out that ONLY Latias is able to talk. No other pokemon that will be discovered in this series will be able to talk. With that being said, enjoy chapter three!**

* * *

**Chapter Tree.**

"Foxxy! Get up already!" Mom screamed.

"Mmm, no… five… more… minutes…" I murmured.

"It's not Saturday! It's Monday, and you're gonna be late!" Mom said.

"Hmm… WHAAAAT?" I screamed out of shock. I looked at the clock, its 7:30 AM. Oh dear! I overslept! "I'm coming down!" I quickly got dressed, got my new white beanie on, and scurried down the stairs. I saw mom was sitting on the couch.

"Huh, fancy seeing you up this early." Mom said.

"Not funny."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have been up so late, playing on your WiiU."

"Hey, I was practically beating people up in Smash Bros, how could I not play for a long time?"

"You kids and your video games." Mom rolled her eyes. I quickly found my shoes, and laced them up.

"Say… where's my bag?" I asked.

"I put it on one of those chairs over there." Mom pointed towards the kitchen table. I walked over to it, and checked all of the chairs. Not one bag was to be found.

"Mom, it's not here." I said.

"That's where I left it. You don't think it's a… Gastly do you?! Haha!" Mom laughed.

"I was eight! I thought our house was really haunted!" I said.

"Ah, well you were very cute at the time." Mom said. "Speaking of cute, where's Latias?"

"How am I supposed to know? She usually goes out flying in the mornings, and doesn't come back until eight." I said.

"Hmph, coming from the one who quote 'will take care of her!'"

"She's at least two years old, and very smart. I'm sure she can handle an hour's worth of flying."

"Whatever." Mom said. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of salad. I've eaten salads ever since I've moved to the Hoenn region. Maybe it has to do with this whole good health promotion thing that they had going on for the past few year. Eh, it doesn't really matter, I really like eating salads.

"So uhh, where is Professor Birch's Lab?" I asked.

"His lab should be in the south part of town" Mom said. "He also has a daughter, so you should go visit sometime.'

"Alright." I said. I forgot about looking for my bag, and decided to head next door. As I walked out the door, I ran into someone that was in my way. "Oof!"

"Whoops! Sorry Foxxy!" I heard.

"It's okay. Umm, who are you?" I asked.

"I'm May's mom. You remember me don't you?" She said.

"Oh! I'm sorry for not remembering who you are! It's just that I haven't seen you in a long time." I replied.

"Yeah, it has been quite a while hasn't it? Anyway, I came to speak with your mom, is she home?"

"Yes, she should be in the living room watching TV."

"Awesome, well I'll see you later."

"Bye" I said. I let her walk in, while I headed towards her house. As I got to the door, I overheard some laughing going on in their backyard. I was kinda wondering what it was, so I went around, and saw who was making that noise. It looks like it's May. She's playing with two other pokemon. She might have heard me walk towards her backyard.

"Oh hey there Foxxy!" May said.

"Hi there! It's been a while huh?" I said.

"Yeah, we haven't seen each other since we graduated from trainer school." May said. "Look what my dad gave me!" It looks like she had a Torchic, AND a Mudkip!

"Wow! You got two starter pokemon?! I thought you could only get one!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, but apparently everyone who graduated only picked Treecko. It looks like everyone really wanted one in our class." She said. "So my dad decided to give me two starter pokemon, for the sake of them not being so alone."

"So, does that mean I can't get a starter from him?"

"Sadly, no. You woke up a little too late." May said.

"Aww… that's too bad."

"You can still get your pokedex from him!"

"Alrighty then."

"In the meantime, here's five pokeballs. You can use these to catch a pokemon to use as… well I guess a starter." May handed me five tiny pokeballs.

"Thanks May!" I said.

"No problem! You should probably get your pokedex from my dad now."

"I think I'll do just that. I don't want to be later than I already am."

"Makes sense. See you later Foxxy!" May said. She turned around to continue playing with her Torchic, and Mudkip

"Bye!" I said I turned right around, and began to head over to Prof. Birch's lab. He didn't seem to work very far from where I live; it's just down the road. By the time I got there, I saw more familiar faces exit from Prof. Birch's lab. They all are leaving with other pokemon that's not a starter… Lucky them. I approached the front door, and entered his lab. It looks amazing! All the technology, and pokemon research equipment look so cool! I spotted Prof. Birch, and walked towards him. "Umm… excuse me?"

"Yes?" Prof Birch turned around and saw me. "Why if it isn't Foxxy! How are you?"

"I'm good. Umm… I was wondering… heh." I started. I guess I hadn't really planned out how I was going to talk to him.

"Say no more! I know just why you came to me! Just give me one second." He said. He walked over to his desk, and opened a box that looks like there's pokedexes inside. "You came for your pokedex is that correct? He asked.

"Yes!" I said.

"Well, today's your lucky day! This is the last box of pokedexes, so you came just at the right time!" Prof. Birch said. He reached inside the box, and pulled out a brand new pokedex! "Here you go!" He handed me the pokedex.

"Thank you Professor Birch! I'll make sure I can fill it up completely!"

"Oh you don't need to worry about that! What really matters, is what you want to accomplish on your journey." He said. "If your journey is to complete the pokedex, then you go out there, and you fill up that pokedex! If you wish for something even greater, like say the pokemon league, then I have high hopes for you to do your best!"

"Gee… thanks. It's actually been a dream of mine to become the champion of the Hoenn region!" I said.

"If that's what you wish to do, then go for it, and do your best!" He said.

"I will!" I said. "Thanks for everything Professor, I gotta go."

"Okay! Take care!"

"Bye!" I exited the lab. Jeez, that went faster, and easier than I expected! Now I'm officially a pokemon trainer! I ran back to the house, so I can show mom what I got. "Mom! Check this out!"

"What is it Foxxy?" Mom asked. I showed her the pokedex that Prof. Birch gave me. "Say, isn't this a pokedex?"

"Yeah! Professor Birch gave it to me! I'm officially a pokemon trainer!" I said.

"That's great honey!" Mom exclaimed. "But what pokemon do you have?"

"Don't you remember? I'm taking Latias with me on my journey."

"Oh right. Well then, I didn't want to show you until later, but I just ordered these, and they just came in right now." Mom said. She pulled out a package from the floor.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Why don't you open it?" Mom said. I grabbed a pair of scissors, and began cutting away at the tape. I opened the box and inside was a pair of shoes. "These are running shoes! Just slip them on, and you'll find yourself traveling much faster than it would walking!"

"Wow! Thanks mom!" I said. This is great! Everything is setting towards my journey, and I can't wait to get going!

"Foxxy, I know you're going to set off on your journey soon, and just to let you know, I'm very proud of you." Mom started. "I'll be rooting for you all the way, and if something happens, you can always come home."

"Okay mom." I said. I walked over to where mom was, and gave her a hug. "I guess I'll be on my way now..."

"Alright honey. Let me walk with you out the door." She said. Mom and I both headed for the door. I opened it, and mom held it open until I finally walked out. "Please be careful on your journey Foxxy." She said. I could hear that she was about to cry.

"I'll be fine mom… I'll- see you later."

"Goodbye son." Mom said. She closed the door behind her. Before I set out on my journey, I wanted to swing on the swings one more time.

"Huh, it's been a while since I swung on these." I said as I sat down. I began to kick my legs back in forth until I finally worked up a swinging motion. The sensation felt great! I looked over to my side and imagined that Latias was swinging next to me… just like we did two years ago. "Wait… that swing is moving." I said. I stopped swinging and looked at the other one. It's still swinging like someone is using it! "Hey! That's my bag too!" I said.

"Hee hee." I heard. I saw my bag lift off from the swing, and into the air.

"Latias! Give it back!" I shouted. Just like before, she was low enough to where I can jump up and grab it from her. "Gotcha!" I saw Latias lower down, and became visible again.

"Don't you just like swinging on the swings Foxxy?" Latias said.

"Yeah. It kinda reminds me of the time I first met you."

"Hehe, they were very fun weren't they?"

"I'm sure they were. Hey Latias, remember how I told you that I was going on a journey a couple of weeks ago?"

"Yes I do. Why?"

"I'm actually leaving right now, and I was wondering… well... if you would like to come with me!" I said.

"Going on a journey with Foxxy… that sounds like fun!" Latias said. "I would love to go with you!"

"Great! I guess we'll be off then." I said. I looked at the window, and I saw mom giving me the 'do your best!' look.

"Why are we waiting here? Let's go!" Latias said. After saying that, Latias and I had finally set off on our journey. I was dreaming about this moment for the longest time… now it's finally real! With our heads held high, and the sun shining on our faces, the future looks bright! We're on our way!

* * *

**Aaaaaand, there you have it. No, Latias hasn't been put in a pokeball yet. I want to wait until Foxxy tries to catch his first pokemon before having him realize that Latias needs to be inside her own ball.**

**May will also have somewhat of an important role in Foxxy's story, but that won't be until Foxxy beats the first gym leader.**


End file.
